


Season of Change

by SnoopyLover58



Category: James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Feels, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Gen, He deserves his happily ever after, Husband Bucky, James Buchanan Barnes family man, Renewal, Season of change, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Summary: Season change meant a time of renewal for Bucky. As the leaves turned colors, rejuvenated his mind, body and spirit, by working out, sitting outside in silence thanking whatever god it is for his wonderful life, and spending more time with his wife and daughter.





	Season of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

 Autumn ushered in **_falling leaves_ ** and their color change from green to vibrant reds, yellows, and orange.

 

Bucky loved this time of year because he said it was a time of rebirth, including himself. He worked hard to be the best husband and father to Samiyah and Joss.

 

Josslyn Natalia Barnes loved leaves also. Bucky always raked a few into a small pile just for her.

 

Bucky would stand back and watch as his “cupcake” run on her small legs, jump into the pile and laugh.

 

He lived for carefree moments like this; he **_deserved_ ** carefree moments like this!

 

Joss stood on a padded wrap around bench attached to the wall of the sunroom window, pressed her tiny face to the glass, smiling at her daddy in the yard. Her curly black hair bounced as she waved and laughed.

 

Taking a water break and wiping his sweaty face,  Bucky lifted his head to see his baby girl smiling; her noticeable deep dimples and little teeth on display. Acknowledging her presence, Bucky blew her a kiss.

 

In return, Joss kissed her chubby hand and laid it on the window. It was the cutest gesture; her version of blowing a kiss back to her daddy.

 

She longed to go outside and play in her pile of leaves.

 

Testing her stealth skills, Joss tip-toe to her mommy’s office, unable to contain her giggling.

 

Pretending not to see her, Samiyah smiled at Joss’ effort to be quiet.

 

“I wonder who’s in the hall?”

 

“Moooommy,  I go outshide and pway in the leebs pwease?.”

 

“Sweetheart, when daddy’s finished raking, I’m sure he’ll have your small pile, but it’s nap time okay?”

 

Pouting and dragging her Black Widow bear, Joss trudged into her room and climbed onto her big girl bed.

 

Bucky stealthily entered Samiyah’s offce wrapping his massive arms around her.

 

“Shit Bucky, you scared me!” She turned around, giving him a chaste kiss.

 

“Hey where’s Cupcake? Down for her nap?” Bucky opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

 

“Yes. She really wants to play in the leaves.”

 

“I’ll go see if she’s asleep.”

 

Walking down the hall, Bucky noticed Joss with her back to the door. She felt her daddy’s presence and flipped over on her back smiling..

 

“Daaaaddy.  I go sheep now.”

 

“Yes baby. After you take a nap, we’ll go outside. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel are coming over later.”.

 

Sitting up on her bed, Joss could hardly contain her excited.

 

“Coopew, Yiya and Nade? Yayyyyyyyyy. Okay, I go sheep now. I wuv you daddy.”

 

“I love you to baby girl.”

************

 Samiyah leaned against their bedroom door frame wearing only a silk bathrobe. Her eyes lust blown, beckoning for Bucky.

 

“Hey Sarge. I think you need a shower.” She dropped the robe, her naked body on display.

 

Closing the door gently, Bucky almost fell trying to taking his clothes off. “Damn woman, you’re some kinda breathtaking.”

 

Bucky carried Samiyah bridal style into the bathroom, sitting the monitor on the sink. They wanted to hear if Joss woke up.

 

The monitor was shut off on their end, just in case the noise level rose.

 ************

Meanwhile, Steve, Tony and Nat wanted to have a bar-b-que. Samiyah offered their back yard. There was an apple, pear and peach tree on the side of the yard. Their double decks were screened in. Chaise

lounge chairs, 3 tables, Joss’ purple table and chairs sat in the corner. A 42 inch flat screen tv hung in the corner.

 

At 4:00 p.m., the caterers arrived setting up the scrumptious feast. Ribs, chicken, hot dogs, sausage, potato salad, baked beans, and deviled eggs. A vast array of dessert; strawberry and chocolate cheesecake,

apple and blueberry pies, and chocolate chip cookies for the kids.

 

To say it was a huge spread wouldn’t do it justice.

 

Bucky heard the front gate buzz. Bucky opened the wrought iron gate and shook his head at the  sleek black limo coming up the winding driveway.

 

Although Hydra was all but eradicated, Bucky didn’t take any chances. The security system Tony had installed surpassed the U.S. MInt.

 

One by one, everyone got out and greeted Bucky. They don’t see each other as often as they used to, so Tony commandeered the Barnes’ house for a soiree.

 

Grabbing a few beers, Clint passed one to Sam and Tony. Steve and Bucky sipped on some of Thor’s Asgardian mead. Nat and Wanda enjoyed a glass of red wine.

 

Wanda looked around for Samiyah and Joss. “Where’s Miyah and my favorite 3 year old?”

 

“Miyah’s dressing Joss. She should be out soon,”  Bucky replied.

 

Excited to see her aunts and uncles, Joss ran out of the door into Nat’s outstretched arms.

 

“Hey sugar plum. how are you?” Wanda kissed her chubby cheek.

 

“I pine Te Nat, Te Ando. I wuv you.” Joss kissed Nat’s jaw, leaving wetness.

 ************

Samiyah sipped on a glass of iced tea. Wanda and Nat thought that was strange; she loved Moscato.

 

Joining Laura, Nat and Wanda, Samiyah loved catching up in the latest gossip.

 

“Why aren’t you drinking?,” Nat inquired.

 

Sipping on her tea, Samiyah shrugged, “No reason. Just wanted something different.”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Laura folded her arms over her chest.

 

“Myah, are you pregnant?” Wanda could hardly contain her happiness.

 

Placing a hand over Wanda’s mouth, Samiyah  mouthed ‘yes’.

 

Nat almost gave it away when she laughed and clapped.

 

“Chill out Nat. Bucky doesn’t know yet.”

 

Zipping her mouth and throwing away the key, Nat agreed to keep quiet.

 

Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel and Joss had fun throwing the crunchy leaves in the air, trying to catch one as they fell.

 

“Wookie daddy. We pway in leebes.” Joss did get the play in the leaves with the Barton kids.

 

Bucky beamed watching his daughter playing and laughing. Sometimes he’d pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

Steve pulled him out of his daze. “Hey pal, I’m proud of ‘ya. Finally got your happily ever after.”

 

Catching a tear before it fell from his eye, Bucky could only nod; overcome with joy.

************

 Dinner was served. Bucky, Steve and Thor piled their plates high.

 

“Damn did y’all leave any food for us?”

 

“Shut up bird boy, there’s plenty.” Bucky waved his fork in Sam’s face.

 

The men sat near the pool, chewing while Thor got a crash course on football.

 

Bucky excused him from the group. Grabbing Samiyah’s hand, they walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong??” Steve got up to follow and Tony told him to let Samiyah handle it.

 

“Sorry doll, m’just happy is all. Didn’t mean to scare ‘ya.”

 

Standing on her toes, Samiyah kissed him deeply.

 

“Mr. Barnes, this is all real. Joss and I love you with all our heart. And I’m sure our son or daughter will love you just as much.”

 

Y-y-you’re pregnant??” Awestruck, Bucky’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

 

Shaking her head, Samiyah confirmed, “Yes James. I’m 4 weeks. I know we haven’t ta-”

 

Before she could finish her sentence, Samiyah was hoisted in the air.

 

**_“HEY I’M GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN!!”_ **

 

A rousing chorus of congratulations and applause greeted Bucky and Samiyah.

 

Bucky got bent down, talking to his future son or daughter.

“Hey in there. This is your daddy. I can’t wait to meet ‘ya. Your big sister’s gonna be so excited. I love  ‘ya so much.”

 

For James Buchanan Barnes, this was definitely a season of change. As he marvelled at Samiyah, Joss, and his unborn son or daughter.

 

No, he wasn’t dreaming; they were his happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As part of @promarvelfangirl's 2k writing challenge, my prompt was "falling leaves"!


End file.
